And We Fall, And We Rise
by Lady Charity
Summary: Thor and Loki's journey goes awry, and Thor learns that just because he is powerful doesn't mean he can always be the protector. In which Thor realizes that to be strong is to know defeat, and the worst battles are not won by blood.
1. And We Fall

**My first shot at a Thor/Avengers type of fanfiction! I own nothing except for Spøkelseheim, which is not actually one of the Nine Realms. As much as I will try to stick to Norse mythology and Marvel comics, I will take creative liberties and perhaps other cultural myths for this story, having only as much knowledge on Norse and Marvel as the movies and Wikipedia gives me. **

**I guess this is technically an AU because had these events transpired pre-Thor movie, then events onward would have occurred rather...differently. Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

"You're mad."

"Ah, but madness is empowering, is it not, Loki?"

Loki didn't deign to look up from his book, but Thor knew that if he did he would send the look of condescending exasperation toward his direction for only the briefest of seconds before returning to whatever studies engrossed him. Thor reached out to rip the book out of Loki's hands for play.

"Don't you dare," said Loki as Thor's hands approached. "Don't you—oh, for goodness' sake." Thor snatched the book and held it high above his head. Loki glared from his seat, refusing to jump up and down for it like an animal. "Do you have any better tactic to have my utmost attention than that?"

"And will you ever do anything besides read? Just listen a little longer," said Thor, tossing the book from one hand to the other. Loki refused to let his eyes travel with his book, letting his gaze bore a burning hole through Thor's eyes. "Spøkelseheim—long have we traversed through all the worlds from the Bifröst and yet we never considered venturing there."

"Running out of beasts to master?" said Sif with a snort. Thor turned to her, and the moment his attention swayed with a snap of his fingers Loki summoned the book from Thor's grasp back into his hands, and continued reading as if there was never any interruption.

"He aims to avoid every princely responsibility thrown upon him if he stayed in Asgard," Loki said.

"How am I supposed to assume Father's throne and maintain Asgard's peace with the rest of the Nine Realms if I do not understand them?" said Thor. "You would know, Loki—you were the one who used that excuse to wheedle Father into letting us see Alfheim."

"I hardly put any effort in that excuse. Father knew immediately what you were up to anyway, before I said a word, but there was no point in telling the truth at that moment."

"The little prince cares more for his books than adventure. You know that, Thor," said Volstagg, his mouth full of mutton. "After all, he can't take a challenge. He'll only fool his way around the problem with magic. Hardly a voyage than a cheat."

He and Fandrall sniggered in their goblets of mead. Loki looked as if he heard nothing, but lifted a long finger and grazed it gently over his lips. Suddenly, mead splashed down both of Volstagg's and Fandrall's fronts, rendering Volstagg's beard sticky and the good drink wasted. Volstagg's thick fingers flew in a panic to his sealed lips, stretching his cheeks as if to tear them open.

"A cheat indeed," Loki said softly as Fandrall's muffled cries were barely audible.

"Loki has gotten the both of us out of unpleasant situations with his sorcery before," said Thor. "It would be folly to speak ill of it, right?" He gave a booming laugh and clapped his hand on Fandrall's back. Fandrall's cheeks swelled, unable to let out a burp with his lips glued shut.

"And for the rest of the time he uses it to cause pointless mischief," said Sif.

"You only say it is pointless because it insults you," said Loki.

"Insults me, indeed," said Sif with a huff. "You, dabbling with your sorcery to cheat throughout our spars! You, whose mind would more quickly lift a battleaxe than your own thin arm!"

"So does that mean I can consider anything you say to me as pointless?"

"Pointless is when you'd rather sit in the shadows and plan battles without pursuing them than plunging into the fight."

"Tut, tut, and this is why you always lose in chess."

"Perhaps we can keep the subject moving a little," said Thor, cautiously eyeing Sif's visible pique.

"There's a reason why few venture to Spøkelseheim, if only you paid enough attention to your studies to realize it," said Loki, snapping his book shut in his hand.

"I fear nothing I read," said Thor.

"What a role model you are. Then pray tell why _do _you want to visit there?"

"To fight beasts, of course," Sif said immediately.

"Well, yes, that," Thor said. "But we've been in Asgard for so long now that a little change wouldn't hurt."

"See, you haven't studied after all, O future king. Spøkelseheim has no known beasts. None that you could conquer with Mjölner, anyway."

"Nonsense! What foul beast can run amok that I cannot conquer?" said Thor.

"Did you not hear a single word I just said, or are you purposely ignoring me?"

"Surely you're mistaken," said Sif. "There are beasts everywhere, always. Even here, we are all in the danger of pale, silver-tongued snakes slithering about and poisoning us with words."

"You know, Sif, you'd be much prettier if your lips were glued shut like Volstagg."

"I take offense to that," said Sif.

"Well, it was never meant to be a compliment."

"You jest, Loki," said Thor as he pored over the books upon the shelf himself, oblivious to the banter behind him. Volstagg and Fandrall were still indignantly mute, with Hogun risking a smirk for their plight. "These tomes of Spøkelseheim say nothing of it being harmful. In fact, there's barely—"

"Anything written at all," finished Loki. "There's more written about Niflheim, and that place is dastardly enough. And the most tranquil of places have perhaps the longest chapters. That means no one tries to go to Spøkelseheim to study it…or perhaps hardly make it out alive themselves."

"Now that's paranoia speaking for you," said Thor. "And if that truly is the case—that none dare to explore it—then all the more reason for us to see it. For the good of Asgard, and the Nine Realms."

"Why does it feel like I'm talking to your child self again?" Loki said.

"Because I can hardly reach adulthood if I haven't seen everything that the universe offers," said Thor.

"I doubt Father would let you."

Thor gave a flashing grin that only meant one thing to Loki.

"No. Oh no," said Loki sharply. "I know what you're thinking. You're just going to traipse over to Heimdall and demand he let you pass—"

"And when we return with answers he would be all the more willing to celebrate," said Thor. "That we explored and conquered a realm barely known. The very realm that the wisest of scholars could only collect the distance away from Asgard it was, and nothing about what is _in _it. Why, the next generation will be filled with new knowledge."

"I never realized you were so supportive of the education of the future."

"He would not be sorry that we went."

"If you are so sure of it, why not go up to him this very instant and ask permission?"

Thor laughed with a shake of his head and clapped a strong hand on Loki's thin shoulder. "You are far too legalistic, Loki. You are a prince of Asgard! Who are you to need to ask permission? Besides," he sat down on the armrest of Loki's chair. "Father takes ages to hum and haw through a decision, especially when it comes to us. You know better than anyone my patience runs thin."

"Unfortunately," said Loki. "Your impulsiveness may be just as bad. If this is going to be like that time that you tried wrestling that sea serpent in the middle of the ocean—"

"But I emerged victoriously."

"—and you nearly drowned and I had to fish you out with a net, I'm afraid my level of reluctance is high."

"If you fear that I would not be able to protect you in that realm, don't even worry," said Thor. "Whatever dangers lurk there, I promise you they would not harm you."

Loki looked as if Thor had just announced that he had an interest in pursuing a career in opera. "Now that I take offense to."

"Serves you right," said Sif. She gave a gasp when the roll of bread that she held in her hand mottled into a fat, murky-colored frog. She hurled it at Loki immediately, but it disappeared before it came close to him.

"Now see? If you could combat attacks as quickly as that, you should have no fear," said Thor.

"No one said anything about fear," said Loki with a raised eyebrow toward Fandrall and Volstagg as if daring them to retort, even though they were rendered mute. "Only recklessness."

"We can hardly make elaborate plans of action if we haven't an idea what lies on Spøkelseheim," said Thor.

"Going there is already recklessness."

"The word 'recklessness' is only used by those too scared to fight," said Sif.

"No, it's used by those wise enough to understand that one doesn't have to seek a fight every time they walk out their own door," said Loki, his tone sharpening.

"Your father would pursue a fight if it was laid out before him," Sif said.

"I know that."

"Most honorable sons would look up to their father."

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because I don't run around with a battleaxe blubbering some sort of war cry and killing everything doesn't mean I don't look up to him."

"Loki's very intelligent and skilled in magic," Thor said as if he thought it would help. "His tactics are like none other. Father—well, he ought to be proud."

"It doesn't take the God of Lies to see that deceit from a distance," said Loki bitterly.

"Anyway," Thor said loudly to bring an end to the conversation. "Spøkelseheim. What sort of danger can it bring if we just take a look? A quick one, to see what it's like. And if it really proves to be as dangerous as you fear—_suspect_ it to be," he added quickly when he saw Loki's eyebrow twitch with annoyance, "then we will just call for Heimdall and we will be back on Bifröst the next second. Deal?"

Loki gave Thor a humored and exasperated look. "You think you need me to balance out your irrationality?"

"Absolutely," said Thor.

"Damn," said Loki, tossing his book aside and rising from his chair.

Thor broke into a wide grin that looked as if it could reach from here to Midgard. "So you will come? Is that a yes?" Loki's glare made Thor all the more joyous. "We shall start off immediately! Sif—you and the Warriors Three prepare to arm yourselves. Loki, arrange our horses at the stable, we want to arrive at the Bifröst as soon as possible before anything comes up. And I'll—well, I'll arrange more preparations."

"Spoken like a true leader," Loki said. Thor beamed, evidently missing the tone of sarcasm.

"I'm afraid we can't, Thor," said Sif. "Duty calls me and the Warrior Three in the nearing hour. We wouldn't make it back from Spøkelseheim in time."

"Foul news indeed," said Thor with furrowed eyebrows, but his expression lit up almost immediately afterward. "Loki and I will navigate it first, and then next time you four shall accompany us, and we'll at least have better knowledge of what would come. Let's go, Loki."

"Before we start with all of that," said Hogun unexpectedly, "perhaps it is wise to give Fandrall and Volstagg their mouths back, or…?"

* * *

Heimdall was not the least bit impressed.

"There is nothing you seek there," he said in his deep but delicate voice, his eyes that were so gold they seemed blind glaring upon the two brothers. "Not even the glory you so highly desire."

Thor took no heed. "It would only be for a quick peek, if you are so dead against it. What dangers could possibly lurk there that we are unprepared for?"

"Not danger, no," said Heimdall. Thor's eyebrows shot higher up his forehead in confusion. "But it is no place for the princes of Asgard to venture."

"If it is the question of unfriendly kingdoms," said Loki, "that could easily be—"

"None live there," said Heimdall.

Loki and Thor exchanged looks. "Well, if it's that simple—"

"The Allfather has forbidden," said Heimdall, "any passage to Spøkelseheim."

"What? When?" said Thor. "Did he hear of our idea to go there?"

"It had been decreed two thousand years ago," said Heimdall, bowing his head, "when some soldiers of Asgard meant to explore the realm and never returned."

"Oh?" said Loki.

"Impossible," said Thor. "Surely he sent a search team of sorts."

"When I turn my eyes to that realm," said Heimdall, "I see nothing. Only vast, endless green that never stirs or change. A search team would have been futile."

"Yes, well," Loki said with a twitch in the corner of his lips, "that's usually what we call nature."

"You tease, Prince Silvertongue," said Heimdall, "but you know very well how nothing gets past my vision."

Loki raised his eyebrows, his smooth smile still intact.

"But we cannot have left those soldiers in that place without making an effort to bring them back," Thor said, his voice raising. "What if they were merely injured, or trapped, and we left them to die there?"

"That has been two thousand years ago," Heimdall said, his generally even voice growing jagged. "You entering Spøkelseheim would change nothing from the past."

"But to bring closure to those that have lost those warriors, to show to the Nine Realms that there is nowhere that the Asgardians fear," said Thor. "Isn't that what we need? How can a single realm reduce the greatest of our kind to avoid it like it was death itself?"

"I have been very clear to you, Prince Thor," said Heimdall, his voice retreating to its slow and echoing softness. "The Allfather has forbidden it. Spøkelseheim is a place of dishonor. A place that the Allfather believes would only weaken those of Asgard."

"I should have a word with our father, then," Thor said before brusquely turning away. Loki followed him several steps before stopping Thor with a hand to the arm.

"Even when he is as ridiculously stubborn as you are?" said Loki.

"Don't you see, Loki?" said Thor. "How can we feel safe and sleep well at night when we know that our own men have lost themselves in an unknown realm and we did not lift a single finger to help them all those years ago? If the dwarves or the Frost Giants even get a whiff of our wariness of that place, would they not think us weak and cowardly? Take the land themselves, or worse—take advantage of our apparent weakness and attack?"

"There is nothing cowardly about cautiousness," said Loki.

"It is cowardly when you do not rise to a challenge," said Thor. Loki's lips thinned.

"How much do you actually want to go to this—this Spøkelseheim?" he said.

"More than anything," said Thor.

Loki closed his eyes and gave a cross between a scoff and a sigh. "You still remember the contents of that book, do you not?" he said. "About the locations of—" He let his eyes flicker toward Heimdall's direction as a hint.

"I still do, yes," said Thor.

"Remind me," said Loki.

"A shadow away from Helheim," said Thor. He was surprised his memory served him that well. "Considered fiction and fact, caught between Helheim and Midgard."

"Good enough," said Loki. He turned back toward Heimdall, his thin face an epitome of casual innocence. "Never mind about Spøkelseheim then. Thor wants to go nowhere, in that case, but I'd like to visit Alfheim, if that's all right?"

Heimdall bowed his head, although his gaze did not leave the younger prince. "Alfheim, Prince Loki, is acceptable," he said. "But know this—I must see you at all times, to ensure to your father that you are safe."

"And I trust your good eyes," said Loki, flashing Thor a quick smile over his shoulder as he followed Heimdall into the golden globe. "You will wait for me back home, will you?"

"Yes," Thor said, rooting himself on the bridge. "I will."

"Good brother." Loki stood just a step behind Heimdall's podium. Heimdall unsheathed his golden sabre, long and treacherous with powers that few recognized or acknowledged. "Run along now."

Heimdall plunged the blade into the podium; lights shattered the air as static crackled like the metal of swords in battle in their ears. Thor could see the twitch of Loki's finger and he took it as a gesture to come inside without Heimdall noticing. Thor crept behind the guardsman, keeping close to Loki as the globe rattled and spun all around them and underneath their feet.

"Hold onto me, and do not let go," Loki said quietly.

Before Thor could even question him, light shot from before them and sucked the two of them into its grasp. They hurtled through the universe, blinded by the river of light that pulled them off of Asgard and toward the realm of light elves. Thor did not let go of Loki's arm, even though the sheer power of the wormhole threatened to tear the two apart.

A dull light opened before them and he felt his feet graze the top of soft grass, but just as he skimmed the ground he was shuttling again, whipped right off the spot and spinning through space. Thor tightened his grip on Loki, afraid of breaking his brother's arm but even less willing to lose him.

Before he had time to prepare himself, he landed in a heap onto the ground, grass barely cushioning his blow. Loki slammed against his back on top of him, making Thor choke as the air was punched out of his lungs. He couldn't see anything save the thick tendrils of grass right before his eyes. Was it night? He lifted his aching head blearily.

"That was not the act of the Bifröst," he said grudgingly, rubbing his temples. Still feeling the weight of Loki on his back, Thor jounced his torso slightly to shake him. "Loki, are you all right?"

Loki let out a groan and pulled himself off of Thor. "Sometimes fact or fiction indeed," he said. "I nearly missed."

"Are we at Spøkelseheim?" said Thor. "How did we get here?"

"I don't need the Bifröst to travel," said Loki, breathing heavily. "Your friends may mock my magic, but it undoubtedly comes in handy."

"But Heimdall," said Thor. "He may believe I returned to the castle, but he could see that you would not be in Alfheim."

Thor could not see, but he was almost certain that Loki bore his dry smile right now. "You don't really think I like to play duplicates with myself only when you're involved, do you, brother?"

Thor sat up, chuckling and rubbing his sore ribs. His laughter died when his eyes still grasped blindly to the blackness about them. He reached out, trying to feel for Loki, and his finger grazed his brother's short hair. Loki coughed violently and gave a mortified groan.

"What's wrong?" said Thor.

"I'm still not used to traveling so far with my magic," Loki said. "It'll take some time before I can attempt it again."

"Then rest from your sorcery," said Thor. "If you overexert yourself, you'll only hurt yourself."

_Pop. _A glowing green orb, like a candle in a glass globe, hung before them. Two smaller ones followed, floating about Thor and Loki, illuminating the leaves that surrounded them. Loki pushed himself off the ground, his pale face unreadable.

"I said I'll wait until I try it again," Loki said. "Not that I was tired."

Thor bowed his head in apology before pulling himself onto his feet. "Is there no sky?" he said.

Loki lifted a hand and one of the glowing orbs drifted upward over their heads, bringing only more closely knitted leaves to light. No sign of sky or sunlight leaked through.

"Well," said Loki. "No wonder Heimdall can see nothing."

"Hedges," said Thor. He tried to plunge his hand into the bushes, but his fingers would not even sink an inch into the twigs. He forced his fist into the shrubbery; the leaves barely trembled.

Loki's fingers twitched and more lights sprouted from thin air before them, revealing a dark tunnel of hedges before them. He looked back, but only an endless wall stretched behind them.

"What kind of place is this?" said Thor.

If Loki was the least bit afraid, or uncertain, he did not show it. He took several paces forward, the lights stretching before him. The tunnel turned a little ways in front of them, leading to dark unknown.

"A maze," said Loki.

The utter silence swallowed them.


	2. A Lesson On Humility

**Thank you all so much to those who have given my story a chance! A huge welcome back to the readers who followed me for other fandom stories and still gave this story a try; I appreciate it so immensely. I hope that this chapter will give a hint to clear up what Spøkelseheim has in store for our Norse brothers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki's lights only seemed to magnify the sickly shadows that crept on the hedges, giving birth to new monsters and nightmares. The turn was draped in darkness, hiding whatever monsters or terrors that slunk around the corner. An unfair disadvantage, Thor thought gruffly, that cowardly creatures can shy from the light and strike at the last minute. His grip on Mjölner tightened, as if its stone strength could banish the shadows in their minds.

"Shall we?" Loki said.

Thor nodded. "Should we mark our path, in case we need to backtrack?"

"There's nothing to go back to if we get lost," said Loki. "This might not even be the beginning. It's a dead end."

Thor grunted in agreement. It was frustrating that one could not be just a little bit lost, or half-lost, or very, very lost. Only lost. They had not even started yet.

"There might be an easier way through this," said Thor.

"Since when were you the master of puzzles?" said Loki.

Thor ignored the jab. "Stand back." He lowered himself to one knee, letting Mjölner spin upon his hands until the whipping of its stony head made the leaves and grass shudder about him. Thor powered the hammer until it was nothing but a silver blur at his hand, whirring with energy until he pushed himself off the ground, raising Mjölner over his head, shooting upward—

Before Thor had time to think, he crashed head first until the leaves and ricocheted off of the ceiling, slamming back onto earth with a mighty thud that rang in his ears and pounded his skull. The hedges barely shuddered, and immediately stilled.

"Hm," said Loki. "That went well."

"I don't understand," Thor said, still seeing stars in his vision as his head trudged to clear. "Nothing beats Mjölner. It's the strongest weapon there is. How can a sticks and leaves defeat it?"

Loki did not bother hiding his chuckles. "I suppose O Mighty Thor has met his match…shrubbery."

"Then how do you suggest we get ourselves out of here?" said Thor, tugging fallen leaves from his hair.

"You don't beat a maze by cheating," said Loki, pulling Thor onto his feet. "The only way out is through." He shot a glance upward. "Whoever created this obviously thought ahead of you."

"How did the Bifröst reach here if there is no opening for it?" said Thor.

Loki shrugged. He continued onward, his lights trailing after him. Thor walked alongside of him, squinting to penetrate the dim corridor of hedges. Did their own Asgardian soldiers experience the same confusion two thousand years ago, thrown somewhere within the maze with no escape? He imagined the faceless warriors scouring the maze for an answer—an escape—waiting for their kingdom to bring them home, only to rot in the silent darkness. That alone powered Thor's steps with the adrenaline rush so infamously dubbed indignation that Loki was almost tripping over his own feet trying to catch up.

"Be on your guard," said Thor, lowering his voice. "Foul creatures could sneak upon us from the shadows."

"I don't think anything could legitimately survive in here," said Loki. "These leaves let no water or light trespass—I wouldn't be surprised if it locked the air inside."

They rounded the corner, down another green mile that winded with sharp corners and secretive turns. The two princes walked in silence, expecting everything and receiving nothing except for the long stretch of leaves in every direction around them.

"Wait," said Loki, stopping abruptly in his tracks. Thor lifted Mjölner immediately, spinning on his heel in search for a predator.

"What is it?" said Thor.

Loki's lights immediately sapped away. Thor started, expecting a dark sorcerer nearby to attack in the dead darkness, but the look on Loki's face was not of fear or suspicion, but contemplation. It took a moment for Thor to realize that he could still _see_ Loki's face despite his magical fire dissipating; realization dawned upon him.

"Something's ahead," said Loki.

Thor could see the faintest pinprick of light on the other end of the tunnel; not enough to signify an escape, but enough to draw suspicion from his heart. He stepped forward in front of Loki, Mjölner poised for attack.

"Stay back," he said. "Whatever it may be, if it is dangerous, I will smite it."

"Is that really wise?" said Loki.

Thor ventured onward without acknowledging Loki's comment. He strode forward without bothering to mask the sound of his boots crackling grass with each footstep whereas Loki skulked silently like a breeze behind him. Thor cared little for subtlety; anything that existed in the Nine Realms should be experienced enough to fear Thor's power.

The snaking hall of the maze opened to a small but wide room of sorts, lit by torches emitting gray light. There was nothing else; no adornments, no plaque of explanation or even a map to serve as a hint. Only the eternal fire that grayed with age and a wide opening to another tunnel swathed in unknown darkness, and—

"Stop." Loki pulled Thor aside and reeled him back in the shadows before the gray light could reveal him. "Look. It's guarded."

Thor rubbed his eyes and looked forward. Barely visible in the thinning light were two hulking figures standing in front of the pathway. Whether or not they were giants was beyond him; he could only tell from this distance that they had the form of a human, but their heads were animalistic—grotesque, almost, resembling more of an owl than a man. They stood eerily still, barely breathing—Thor could have easily mistaken then for statues.

"Then we shall go through," said Thor.

"They must guard it for a reason," said Loki, but Thor paid no heed. He strode toward the small opening, plunging through the gray firelight. The guards—giants with owl heads—did not even bat an eye at his presence.

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard," he said in his bellowing tones. "I demand passage for my brother and me through this path."

The creatures did not even shift a muscle at his call. Thor gritted his teeth and raised his tones.

"Why do you tarry? I said that my brother and I must go through, and you shall step aside."

"Thor, it's not working," Loki said flatly.

"Quiet, brother," said Thor. He turned back to the immobile guards. They stood a good two heads taller than Thor, the tips of their helmets barely grazing the fertile roof. They bore no weapons, and the metal of their breastplates looked as if they have never even experienced a nick of a needle against their smooth surface. "If you do not acknowledge me, I shall fight my way through."

"Negotiation was never your forte," said Loki. "Let me." He stood before the guards, having to crane his neck to look up to their faces. Thor raised Mjölner a mite higher, as if to emphasize it into the creatures that he would not hesitate if they touched Loki. "My good gentlemen…can you even understand me?"

Whether or not they did, the guards did not give sign.

"We only wish to pass and no more," said Loki. "Not to attack, or wage war, or to take what isn't ours, but to venture and broaden our horizons."

"Overkill, brother," grunted Thor. Loki promptly treaded on Thor's toes.

"If you would so permit us to pass, even if you must keep a watchful eye on us," said Loki.

"Really?" said Thor.

Loki looked as if he was resisting every urge to roll his eyes at Thor. "Duplication, Thor. If needed."

Before Thor could say anything else, the guards jerked their heads down toward Loki. Loki's jaw tensed at their sudden movement and Thor immediately took a step forward to challenge them. The guards' dark eyes drilled through Loki and Thor as if to tear apart every thought and memory and drag each cowering secret into the light of their understanding. Thor clenched his teeth; it wasn't unlike how Loki would scrutinize him when Thor thought it possible to trick the God of Lies before Loki immediately dissected the deceit to dig out the exact truth Thor tried to hide.

"Two," one spoke. Its voice was hollow and deep like the night.

"I beg your pardon?" said Loki.

The two guards simultaneously extended a hand that was shockingly bony for arms so large. They stepped aside, providing a berth between them to the dimly lit trail ahead.

"The pupil," one spoke, reaching its hand to Thor.

"The pawn," the other said, offering its hand to Loki.

Thor and Loki exchanged glances at the unfathomable response. Thor was far from naïve; he did not miss the flash of vexation in Loki's eyes when the guard dubbed him the pawn.

"It is nothing," Thor said in a low voice. Loki averted his gaze as if he didn't know what Thor meant.

"What will we see?" Loki said.

"What is," said one.

"What shall," said the other. And nothing more.

"They speak in riddles," said Thor.

"No," Loki said with an exasperated chuckle. "They speak the plain truth. Come on."

They barely walked four paces when they were face to face with another branching of paths. Two paths pointing to the same direction presented themselves before the brothers, identical in every way. Both bathed in grisly light, both stretching until ending in a turn—one right and one left, surely to the same place—and both looked as innocently dangerous as the other.

"Does it matter which one we take?" Thor said to the guards behind them. The guards had reverted to their original state, standing emptily at the opening with their backs toward the brothers. "Hello?"

"They'll no longer be of any help, Thor," said Loki. "Just choose one."

Thor took the pathway on the right, passing through without so much as a hesitation. It wasn't until he walked through did he realize just how long the trail was, and he could barely see the end unless he strained his eyes to see the corners drip with telltale shadow.

"This isn't much of a maze," said Thor. "More like a nuisance."

"Thor, there's something amiss," said Loki.

Thor turned around and saw Loki still at the mouth of the passageway behind him.

"What are you waiting for?" said Thor. "Come on."

"I can't get through," said Loki.

"What?"

Loki raised a hand and tried to reach it through the entrance of the passage, but he paused as if his fingertips met glass. "It's impenetrable. I can't get through, even with my magic."

"Impossible," said Thor. "Look at me. I got through just fine."

"This passage wasn't meant for me," said Loki.

"Nonsense," said Thor, walking back to Loki. "Here—" He reached forward and grabbed Loki's wrist, pulling him toward him. Before Loki could slam against Thor, a force suddenly ripped his wrist from Thor's hand and sent Loki crumpling to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor said. "Are they forcing you to stay behind?"

"They're forcing me to take the other path," said Loki, turning his gaze to the twin path. He cautiously edged closer to the left passageway before walking through without a stumble. "They intend to separate us."

"No. I won't allow that," said Thor. He moved to follow Loki through the left path before freezing in mid-step. His foot refused to fall onto the grass as much as he urged his muscles to stomp down, and his hand couldn't so much as wave carelessly through. He wrenched himself out of the invisible trap, perplexed.

"I'll see you on the other end, then," said Loki.

"I won't stand for this," said Thor.

"You will keep standing there if you don't take your path, Pupil," said Loki. He flashed a wry and crooked smile to Thor. "You needn't worry. I won't let undergrowth kill me."

Thor opened his mouth to protest, but Loki had already walked on, and shadows swathed him. Thor let out a sigh of reluctance before trudging through the right hand path. It was desperately silent that each footstep Thor took grated against his nerves, and more often than naught he was tempted to tear through the hedges with his bare hands to ensure that Loki was safe, although he already knew his hand could do as much damage as a raindrop upon it. He gritted his teeth and mentally cursed the maze to keep himself sane.

The end was near. He quickened his steps. He could see the faint glow of torches before him—

"Brother."

Thor stopped in his tracks immediately and spun around. His heart froze in his chest at the sight. In the haze he could see all too clearly—Loki, standing behind him, his face gray with secret pain. He was clutching his side, his clothes and armor torn and battered. The gaps between his fingers blossomed sickly red.

"Loki!" Thor rushed back toward his brother, and the moment he reached Loki's side Loki stumbled into Thor's arms, shuddering with unimaginable pain. He was lighter than Thor remembered, and the feeling of Loki's cold, bloodied skin against his hands shot waves of panic through his mind. "What happened? What is wrong?"

Loki choked, blood spilling from his lips and gargling his words. Thor looked around frantically, his grip on Mjölner far from relinquished as he expected a foul beast tearing through the leaves in pursuit of them. The question of how Loki came into Thor's passageway when it was supposed to be impossible never crossed Thor's mind...

"What has hurt you?" said Thor, his voice rising in fury and fear. "Tell me, and I will destroy it."

But Loki gasped for breath and bled until Thor realized with cold understanding that it mattered not what hurt Loki; he was still hanging on dear life in Thor's arm, his life's fluids seeping through his clothes. There was more blood than Thor could ever imagine coming from Loki's slight body, as if determined to drown them.

"Oh no," Thor said. "No, no—_no._"

He lowered Loki to the ground and pulled away his shredded tunic to reveal a large and gruesome wound festering on Loki's side. Thor tore a portion of his cloak to stem the wound, but blood easily soaked through and stained the red a repugnant dark hue that only spoke of death. But there were no proper bandages here, nor splints or even stretchers for injuries; Thor was left with a hopeless hammer to battle the undefeatable Valkyrie. This unfamiliar feeling of uselessness crippled Thor.

"Thor," choked Loki, his voice barely audible. "My body—my bones—everything hurts."

"It'll be fine, Loki," Thor said, his breath hitching in his throat. He tried to convince himself these same words, but thoughts choked his mind. Why did he insist on coming here? Why did he have to drag his little brother to this pain? _What was he supposed to do? _"Please—stay awake. I will help you. Please—"

Loki's eyes were hazy with pain and Thor could barely breathe. Loki's dying breath was breathing life into Thor's worst fears, and it took everything inside of Thor not to scream from this agony. He gathered Loki in his shaking arms and rose to his feet, his heart beating twice as fast as if to live for both brothers. "I will save you. Please—don't die. You will live. I will help you. You will not die."

But words were meaningless as Loki's eyelids drooped, half-closed in pain and weariness. Thor dropped Mjölner—it was useless now—and ran. Ran because he did know what else to do, because his brother was in his arms dying, because for the first time in a long time he was afraid.

"I beg of you," Thor cried as he ran. He could feel Loki's spirit slipping away in his arms already. "I beg of you—don't die. Don't leave me. Please—"

The light was drawing nearer. He was almost out—

Thor did not expect the sudden resistance that nearly barred his way out as he turned the corner and ran from the path. He felt as if he broke through a wall of glass to force his way out, and the shock sent him tripping over his own feet and slamming onto the grass. His head spun at the sudden surprise, but he immediately clambered onto his knees in fear that he had crushed his brother from his foolish clumsiness.

"Loki!" he cried.

There was nothing underneath him.

Thor stared at the blank patch of grass before raising his head, expecting Loki's body to be sprawled before him. But there was nothing. No Loki. Only himself, and the shadows that haunted very corner. He immediately scrambled onto his feet, breathing heavily as he searched for his brother.

"_Loki_!" he shouted again, but to no avail. Nothing. He leaned against the hedges, his mind spinning in a frenetic daze. Was he dreaming, or hallucinating? He looked down at his arms, searching for the smear of Loki's blood on his arms. They were as clean as ever. Even his cloak was perfectly intact.

"No…" Thor turned back toward the path that he just exited from, wondering if for some reason he might have _dropped _Loki without realizing it. He was alone. "No…this doesn't…"

"What are you doing?"

Thor spun around at the sound of the voice and his breath was lost immediately. There Loki was, standing right at the exit of his own passageway, a little disheveled but absolutely intact and alive. Thor gaped at Loki for a moment before staggering forward and clapping his hands on Loki's shoulders. They felt solid, wholeheartedly real, unlike the wisp that he had carried from the trail that felt as if it would float away if he weren't careful.

"You're—you're all right," Thor said breathlessly.

"I'm assuming you're not," Loki said.

"No—but I was—" He looked past Loki's head toward the exit of the left hand path. "You were in there the whole time? In that—that path?"

"Of course," Loki said, his eyebrows furrowing. "I was in there the whole time. You saw me."

"I saw you go in, yes," said Thor, running a hand through his blond hair. "But later—much later, were you still there?"

"I was in there the whole time," said Loki, his voice faltering. "You were there too. Weren't you? You and Fa—" He caught himself immediately.

Thor stared at Loki for a long time before shaking his head. "I wasn't. I was in my own trail the whole time."

Loki's face darkened for a moment before he turned away. "I see. And you—you saw me too, then. In your tunnel."

"Yes," said Thor, uncertainty chilling him. "You were…" He dwindled to silence.

"Where is Mjölner?" Loki said, breaking the silence.

Thor glanced down at his hands and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that they were bare. "I dropped it," he said. "I thought—there was no need for it, what I was doing. So I abandoned it." He reached out an open hand (_Mjölner, I summon you!_) and willed the hammer to shuttle towards his hand and into his grasp. The hammer tore past whatever barrier had inhibited Thor earlier and slammed against his palm.

"I dropped it because I was carrying you, I thought," Thor said quietly.

Loki's lips parted. "What did you say?"

"I saw you. In there." Thor gestured toward the dark passage. "You were—you were dying. Dying in my arms."

Loki kept his gaze aloof and averted. "Maybe this maze is bewitched to show us what we consider most inconvenient, or bothersome."

Thor felt a pang in his heart from Loki's words. "I never felt more afraid in my life."

Loki did not react, but something unreadable glinted in his bright eyes. "A future king of Asgard should not admit their fears," he said. "You have much more things to worry about than if I croaked."

"But I was," said Thor. The truth gnawed at him from inside out; speaking it out loud felt as if he were stripping himself bare in front of Loki until every blemish, every scar and flaw he wanted to keep hidden was in full view. "I feared for you, and I realized—that must have been why I dropped Mjölner. I knew I couldn't fight anything to keep you alive. I couldn't…really do anything."

Loki's tongue darted out to lick his lips before he shook his head. "Yes," he said. "You couldn't."

Thor stared down at Mjölner. It felt heavier than before, as if burdened with its inevitable truth that while it could take lives, it could not save them. His heart too sank with this deadening weight.

Loki closed his eyes, his eyelids like pearly white petals shielding those telltale windows. Something in his face softened, but a flicker of light and it was gone. "We should go. Who knows what this place holds for us next?"

"Why did they show us that?" said Thor.

"I beg your pardon?" said Loki.

"Why did they show us our worst fears?"

Loki breathed a sigh. "Perhaps to show us that sometimes our strength cannot save us."

Loki started onward, but Thor spoke up first.

"Loki," Thor said. "What did you see?"

Loki stopped in his tracks. He turned back and faced Thor with a careless shrug.

"The dwarves sewing up my lips," he said. "Nothing close to noble." He turned away and moved onward down the line.

It was one of those few instances that Thor was certain Loki lied.

* * *

_You bring great damage upon our hard work, V__ör._

_You do not know what drastic changes you bring._

Damage?

I'm only giving them the chance to save themselves.

Is that so wrong?


	3. A Lesson On Wit

**Once again, thank you so much for reading this story! Please leave feedback so I know if I'm going on the right track on everything :'D. **

* * *

They walked in silence—an awkward silence, to be precise. Thor was still slightly embarrassed for revealing his deep fear and helpless overreaction to Loki, and Loki seemed perturbed that Thor had seen some form of him weak and dying. _Damsel in distress, eh? _he had muttered with a rather offended grunt before moving on. Thor would have been somewhat sorry for Loki's pride, although he did not know why Loki took it so badly, if he was not positively relieved that Loki was not, in fact, dead.

Nothing out of the ordinary appeared as they chose paths, hit dead ends and retraced their steps, and disentangled themselves from the hanging ivy that draped over their heads. Thor had a harder time being the taller of the two, and the two brothers would be reduced to a laughing pair as Thor had to unbraid the greenery from his blond hair to free himself. The memory of their last task was dwindled, albeit still a shadow in their mind.

"I wonder if our soldiers came through here the same way we did," said Thor, after vanquishing a particularly stubborn rope of vine.

"Unless they came out," said Loki.

"But if they managed to find a way through the maze, why would they not call for Heimdall to bring them home?"

"Maybe the maze isn't the only thing on this realm."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, trying to imagine what other outlandish obstacles Spøkelseheim hid in its darkness. "Who is the leader of this place? We are neither allies nor enemies with Spøkelseheim—in fact, during diplomatic negotiations with Father I hardly recall discussing here."

"Maybe it's an outcast of a realm," said Loki. He bit the tip of his tongue. "And apparently they don't take well with visitors."

His magical lights were no longer needed; the maze was lit by an unseen source that filled them with a shallow pool of dusty light. It was nothing like sunlight, but almost the opposite, like a cold fire that chilled their breath.

"What's this?" said Thor.

Their steps suddenly ended before them, melting into a stone platform raised above a large schism. The drop was so deep he couldn't see the bottom of it, and the rest of the path was perhaps a hundred meters away like a dock too far for a sinking rowboat. All around them was the same bush barrier with no sign of any sort of bridge or rope to aid them. Loki casted a flame in the middle of the titanic gap; the fall looked endless, as if to send whoever was so unlucky to trip to Helheim itself.

"Perhaps we should find another turn," said Loki.

"I doubt this was meant to be a trap," said Thor. "There must be some test of strength to get us across."

"More like a curse." Loki vanquished the flame. "Surely this place would not be so cruel as to leave us without a clue."

"Look here." Thor bent down, studying the stone that they stood upon. A layer of dust matted the surface, but as he grazed his fingers across it the dust parted to reveal engraved words in the rock. He swiped the rock with his entire hand to brush the dust into the chasm.

"'What is the strongest and the weakest?'" he read aloud. "'What can kill and heal, chill into ice and melt like gold? What can betray its master? As delicate as glass and immobile as rock? The reason for the beginning and its finish being the end?'"

"Now they speak in riddles," Loki said, lowering himself next to Thor. "I suppose flying is out of the question."

"I'm sure they would have thought a step ahead of me to prevent that, right?" said Thor. Loki let himself give a crooked smile. "Maybe I can construct a bridge to avoid this."

"With what? There's nothing here but hedges, and you can hardly do any damage to them," said Loki. "Clearly you need to solve the riddle to get through. Trying to build a bridge is like demanding to dig a hole with your bare hands when you're offered a shovel."

"If this were in real life," said Thor, "one would go right ahead and build a bridge instead of sit around and think of puzzles."

"This is real life, if you haven't noticed," said Loki. "Unless you think you're in a dream." He pressed his fingers against his lips in thought. "After all, there are many problems to face in the world besides one where you can fight your way out."

"I was never good with riddles," Thor said.

"I know," Loki said with a smile. "But that doesn't excuse you. Come, let us put our heads together and we'll think of something."

"Perhaps the answer is water," said Thor.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think water?"

"Whatever the answer is, it's rather hypocritical, don't you think?" said Thor. "Or perhaps hypocritical is not the right word. It embodies polar opposites." He gave a small shrug. "Usually when a riddle asks for something like that, the answer is water."

"I rather doubt it would be water if the answer is described to be able to freeze into ice," said Loki. "That would be defeating the purpose, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," Thor said. "What can kill or heal…?" He gave a wry smile. "A healing stone?"

"How can a healing stone kill you?"

"If you throw it at someone's head…"

Loki snorted. "Well, it certainly doesn't melt or chill, so that's out of the question."

"Can kill or heal…betray its master…delicate and stubborn…" said Thor, rubbing his temples. "A—a child?"

"Why do you say that?" said Loki.

"A child can kill the mother who bore it…but also heal heartbroken or loneliness," said Thor. "They are delicate and in need of protection and care, and yet always stubborn against their parents. Sometimes so much they can betray them." He turned quizzically toward Loki. "Does that make sense?"

Loki glanced around them. "You could suggest it. To whatever demands an answer."

Thor raised his head, trying to find some set of ears that would receive his answer. Finding none, he resorted to the last possible chance.

"The answer is a child," he said.

_Crack._

Both Loki and Thor turned sharply to the path behind them. No guardian or monster stood behind them, but to Thor's horror a long and deep crack shot through the rock. He grabbed Loki's arm, meaning to push Loki back to solid ground in case the rock they stood upon would fall, but the stone did not shudder. The crack glowered at them, and they could hear their own strained breaths through it.

"Well, that isn't the answer, then," said Loki.

"This is madness," said Thor. "Go back to solid ground. We'll find another way instead."

Loki lifted his head and his face hardened. "They blocked the way."

"What?"

The archway from which they entered had disappeared. Instead there was a thick wall of the all too familiar hedge, as if it had been a dead end the entire time. There was no way to turn back, only to move forward if they could. The crack suddenly looked more menacing than ever.

"I shan't risk our lives with my own foolishness," said Thor. "I am too wary to guess."

"You haven't a choice," Loki said. "The answer might have worked, but I suppose a child can't be the beginning and the end, can it? Whatever is beginning and ending, that is."

"Right," Thor said quietly.

"It was a clever guess though."

"You needn't deign to compliment, brother."

"I wasn't. I was speaking the truth."

"Hard to believe," Thor said, but he let himself give a small smile. It slid off his face immediately when he saw the grains of rock from the newly born crack trickling into the abyss.

"Beginning and the end," Loki said. "If this thing embodies both the start and finish, would it be safe to say neither exist?"

"As in, like a circle? Or a cycle?" said Thor.

"Maybe," said Loki. "Except the way everything else describes it makes it seem more tangible than that."

"Nor do I think it would betray its master," said Thor.

"See, who is the master? Or what?" said Loki. "I feel like the answer is so simple and yet we cannot grasp at it. There are so many possibilities, but none seem to _fit._"

"You may think so," Thor said, somewhat downtrodden. "But all riddles are devastatingly difficult to me."

"I know," said Loki. "I used to bother you all the time with them."

"And I would go through weeks trying to figure it out but to no avail," said Thor. "And neither Sif nor any of the Warriors Three could help me."

"They never thought riddles and questions important to concentrate on," said Loki.

"But now it seems that we heavily depend on it," Thor said, casting another glance below. "When we return home, will you drill me in riddles and logic?"

Loki laughed. "What a difficult feat! I will see. But in the meantime, we should try not to fall."

"Right," said Thor. He rubbed his brow. "You don't think—? The soldiers, the ones that were lost…perhaps they have fallen in?"

"As much as I'm sure Asgard appreciates your dedication to these two thousand-year-old ghosts," said Loki, "our current state begs that you think about how _we_ are going to get out of this situation first."

"It still pains me that we never tried to find them when they lost themselves," said Thor.

"Not we. They. We weren't even born at the time," said Loki. "Besides. If Asgard was as it is now, any search party would be stumped at the very place we are in right now and no progress would be made, if not making the situation counter-productive. You are not the only one who ridicules mind games in Asgard."

Thor felt rather guilty, remembering the many times when Volstagg and Sif would taunt Loki for avoiding the dueling arena in favor of books and studies, and how Loki's own peers were something less than strangers because they opted for swords rather than books.

"Maybe the answer is a weapon," said Thor.

"Why? Are you thinking of the whole 'delicate as glass and immobile as rock' part? I can't think of anything you'd want to fight with that is fragile."

"The riddle makes it sound like something you can fight with," said Thor.

"Maybe magic," said Loki.

Thor's face immediately brightened. "Perhaps so! It can betray its master if one cannot control it. It can cause the beginning of—of life, with creating things, or the end by smiting. It can be easily breakable by strength or impossible to defeat. And kill and heal!"

"And it can chill water to ice, and melt whatever it pleases," said Loki. "That must be it." He raised his head and voice to the invisible host. "The answer is magic."

There was silence, and Loki and Thor's hopes surged immediately before a deafening crack split their ears. Thor looked behind him anxiously to see—to his horror—that the crack had lengthened, nearly wrapping around the rock on which they stood, threatening to let it topple. He swallowed hard, frustrated that he could not just use Mjölner to solve his problem.

"I don't understand," said Thor. "It fit all the requirements."

"Maybe it was the last part," said Loki, his voice small. "It can make other things freeze and melt, but it itself…"

"And magic cannot end to bring an end, can it?" said Thor. Loki shook his head. "If all things fail, I can use Mjölner to at least fly us out of there."

"I'd rather not think of that alternative," said Loki. "I reckon we don't have that many chances left."

"What if the answer is something we've never heard of?" said Thor.

"Riddles are hardly that unfair," said Loki. "Only frustrating."

"Now you know how I felt all those years in our childhood," said Thor.

"It was amusing to see your face grow red every time I told you the answer after weeks of your guessing."

"The answer was so simple, and yet the question so difficult! Of course I was unhappy."

"Father scolded me all the time for distracting you from your training," Loki said with a derisive laugh. "Always complained about how Mother filled my head with them."

"Think of how he would like us now," laughed Thor. "For the first time in a long time, we are working together to solve a problem."

"You and your sentiment," said Loki. "It will be the death of you someday."

The moment the words left his mouth, Loki's eyes suddenly sharpened. Thor spun around, thinking that Loki saw an enemy behind him, but there was nothing. Loki's breath hitched and he stood up immediately.

"What is it?" said Thor.

"Of course," said Loki. "I was a fool not to see it earlier." He lifted his voice until it resonated with a power unusual for his small form. "The answer is the heart."

Silence. Then, a gentle rumbling shook them to their core. Pebbles scattered and the air trembled alongside the sound of grating earth. Thor panicked, wondering if perhaps it was the wrong answer and now they were going to fall to their doom, but the look on Loki's face was of pure and calm determination.

Suddenly, the platform they stood upon jerked, but not downward as Thor had feared. It shook, nearly knocking Thor and Loki off and down into the void. Thor tried to pull Loki back from the edge, but when he looked over his shoulder behind him he realized that there was nowhere to retreat. The entire slab of rock was moving—no, _drifting_—to the other side, which drew nearer with every passing moment.

It seemed to last forever, reaching the other side, and Thor suddenly worried that his sense of balance would fail him in the worst situation and send him toppling. Even Loki's bright eyes would dart anxiously down to their feet as chips of rock flaked off. Everything still shuddered around them; even the leaves in the safety of their thorns and twigs quaked.

When the rock slid into piece against the solid ground of the other side like a puzzle piece, both Thor and Loki darted off the rock, finally able to breathe freely again. The moment their feet touched the familiarly grassy ground, the rock they stood on only moments ago shattered completely, disappearing into the gulf. Everything stilled, and was at peace.

"A heart, eh?" said Thor, giving a sigh of relief.

"Does it not fit the requirements?" said Loki. "It can be strong and resilient, and yet fall for the slightest softness—sentiment." He gave a small nod and smile to Thor. "It can break—heartbreak that could go so far as kill the person that suffers, and yet the heart can heal and be moved to help others. A person's heart can harden after trials and tribulations, or else give in to faith and kindness, like a heart of gold. That whole line was practically word play. It can go against its master's mind regardless of how many logical reasons the person may argue. Stubborn and yet easily hurt when trust is placed on the wrong person. And of course—life. Its first beat brings life, and its last—death."

Thor stared at Loki for a long time before chuckling weakly. "Asgard lies," he said. "It should give minds like yours much more credit."

Loki raised his eyebrows with incredulity. "Be careful what you say," he said. "Father wouldn't want someone _soft_ taking over the throne."

"Soft? We could have fallen and died had it not been for your sharpness," said Thor. "How you solve problems so easily, and how you use your intellect…sometimes, I am jealous."

Loki looked aghast. "You? Jealous of me?" He shook his head and gave a scoff. "You're mad. That's—impossible. What could you possibly be jealous of?"

"Did I not mention it already?" said Thor. "Your mind. Your great, great mind. And I—my mind is as deep as a puddle."

"Don't use my old insults," Loki said, but his eyes shone. He looked as if he didn't know whether to be uncomfortable or touched.

"I have enough of a mind to know I don't know a lot," said Thor. "Sometimes I feel…that if you were not the younger prince, you'd make a much better king."

"What?" Loki's voice was small and thin.

Thor nodded. Loki swallowed and suddenly seemed very interested in a particular leaf above their heads.

"You are meant to be king," said Loki. "You are what Asgard needs and want. You shouldn't say such. People will think you were for treason, or anarchy."

"For being envious?" said Thor with an incredulous chuckle. "Everyone ought to be jealous of your prowess. What if—what if a great golem came upon Asgard and the only way to defeat it would be to outwit it with riddles? All our armies would be rendered useless."

"Good to know I'll be of some use in case that ever happens," said Loki with a half smile. "But all that aside, you are the true future king of Asgard and I...I will be happy for you. Happy to serve you."

"You would be far more than just one who serves me, brother," said Thor. "I'd be honored if you would be my most trusted and high-appointed adviser. Goodness knows Asgard needs your brain."

"We'll leave all those decisions to when you really are crowned, how about?" Loki said, betraying himself with a smile.

Thor clasped his hand on Loki's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You will help me better my intelligence, won't you? Whatever way is best—riddles, puzzles, and such."

"I think we'll work on your chess first, if you need to be a strategist," said Loki. His eyes twinkled. "It would be nice if our king could last longer than ten minutes in one match."

* * *

_Do our eyes deceive us?_

_Or have our princes of Asgard _unlearned _what they have believed their whole lives?_

_Do you know what you're doing?_

I know too well what would happen if I did not.

Give them a chance.

Give them a chance to undo what you will have them suffer.

_Oh, with great pleasure._

_Especially considering the anguish you'll wreak on them next._


	4. A Lesson On Understanding

"Give me another one."

"My word, Thor, you've got to at least give me time to think about it."

The two brothers had long forgotten about the strange trials they had endured as they weaved through the maze, unaware of any of their surroundings. The trail was still lit, albeit slightly dimmer as they delved deeper, but their voices rang out like bells in an empty court. Thor's face was a shining beacon of determination and eagerness, whereas Loki was wholeheartedly amused.

"Don't go easy on me, all right?" said Thor.

"Are you sure about that?" said Loki with a smirk. "It took you quite a while to get the riddle about teeth."

"That one was unfair. How can they be on a hill when there are the upper teeth hanging upside down?"

"I'm only quoting from our old nursery books."

Thor bristled slightly in embarrassment, but shed the mortification immediately. "Well, I got it in the end, didn't I?"

Loki heaved a sigh, but he couldn't keep the amusement from his eyes. "Well, here's another one. From the Midgardians I heard of a long time ago. '_A box without hinges, key, or lid, Yet golden treasure inside is hid_.'"

Thor's forehead wrinkled in thought as he muttered the riddle to himself. Out of nowhere he began chuckling to himself again.

"I would say the heart, but considering the circumstances that would be too easy," said Thor.

"Indeed. Keep thinking," said Loki.

"Box without hinges, key or lid," said Thor. "Well, I they have none of those, then perhaps it's a box that…can't open?" He cast a questioning glance at Loki, who kept a straight face. "But if there is something worth getting inside, then it has to open somehow for us to know that…"

They met a fork in the maze and considered it briefly before opting for the left way. They hardly needed to retrace their steps as dead ends became scarcer and scarcer. Either they were understanding the maze more and more, or they were unusually lucky.

"If it can't open, but must be open," Thor continued under his breath, "then one must break it to reach inside. But who would construct such a thing?"

A smile briefly flitted across Loki's features.

"But what sort of gold treasure be fit into a box that must break?" said Thor. "Wait—I think I have it. It's an egg, isn't it? The answer—an egg?"

Loki said nothing, and Thor's confidence trickled down as soon as it had gone up. Loki turned somberly to Thor as if to cluck his tongue in disappoint.

"My dear brother," deadpanned Loki. "It seems that you truly are mastering riddles after all."

It took Thor a good five seconds to realize what Loki meant, and a look of joyous accomplishment dawned on his face. He gave a large slap on Loki's back.

"You shouldn't jest with me like that!" said Thor. "I was beginning to lose confidence in myself."

"You? Lose confidence?" said Loki. "Are you really Thor Odinson, or are you an alternate ego taking over his body? You without confidence is like finding out the Frost Giants like hot days under the summer sun."

"I do have confidence," said Thor. "Except in my wit."

"Partly due to me, am I right?"

"Well, your teasing was all in good fun. Is that not the same about me and your sparring skills?"

Loki smiled wryly. "With you, I suppose so."

"With me?" said Thor. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I meant nothing else," said Loki, lifting his eyebrows questioningly.

Thor withdrew, but was unconvinced. "If magic were allowed on the sparring arena, I'm sure you would outmatch us all."

"Unfortunately, it isn't, so no need to fret over what's not," said Loki.

"You are very skilled with daggers and spears."

"Are you trying to compensate for something?"

Thor laughed. "Have you got more riddles?"

"Yes," said Loki. "Where's the way out of this place?"

Thor's face grew somber and he surveyed their surroundings as they walked. Every path looked just like the rest; not even a twig seemed out of place. Had the bridge from earlier not crumbled, he would have suspected they were walking in circles.

"There's no sign of anything," said Thor. "No light, no living being, no Asgardian…"

"I'd sooner expect to see a way out than those soldiers," said Loki.

"Why do you doubt so much?"

"I do not wish to doubt, but I have to be realistic. Even if they still live, I would think they would be driven mad for being trapped in this place for two thousand years. Though I doubt Idunn's apples grow here."

Thor pressed his lips together, crestfallen. "I wonder why Father never told us."

"It isn't like we have spoken with him of Spøkelseheim before, have we?" said Loki. "It's been so long ago; to him, it is probably just another casualty of another war. And we know how many of those he has been through."

"But as a king—"

"A king must think for the good of all the people," said Loki. He gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Perhaps that means that sometimes he cannot make right his wrongs, if it will only cause further problems."

"Is my mind playing tricks on me," said Thor, "or is it getting lighter?"

Loki frowned slightly, his eyes following the spiking shadows that the leaves plastered against the walls. They strung out, as if warning the brothers of upcoming change.

"It is getting brighter," said Loki. "But does that mean—?"

"There!" said Thor. He pointed toward a passage that they nearly passed. Deep within the passage, probably a good eight hundred meters away, a small pinprick of white light shone like a star in the night. It was white and goading—tempting, like sunlight to a prisoner. Thor could almost smell the clean air drift past the distance.

"It is a way out," said Thor. "We've finally made it. Come!"

"Thor," said Loki.

Thor rushed forward toward the light; he could taste the fresh air and sunlight already—

Without warning, great pain seized his legs and he fell onto his knees. A gasp escaped his lips as Mjölner spun out of his unexpected grasp. He heard Loki calling his name behind him, but a heavy throbbing in his head muffled his hearing, and he clutched his temple to try to steady himself.

"Brother, what's wrong?" said Loki.

"Nothing," Thor said quickly. "I must have—all this darkness is getting into me. Darkness and fatigue."

He rose to his feet, too aware of how his legs seemed to quake under his weight as tremors of whispered pain still coursed through them. He turned back to Loki, who still stood where they began.

"I tripped," said Thor. "That is all."

"You dare tell untruths to the God of Lies?" said Loki, his tone icy.

Thor mentally scolded his mistake. "I don't know what happened," he said apologetically. "I just…my limbs. They must have cramped all of a sudden. It is nothing. I've faced worse, most definitely."

He moved to pick up Mjölner from the ground, but the pain returned and it took much willpower to keep himself from hesitating to move. He could feel Loki's suspicious and apprehensive gaze on his back and he held his breath. He was the older brother; he shouldn't show any weakness.

"Stay back, Loki," he said, keeping his voice excruciatingly level. "I'll make sure everything is all right first."

But with every step he took, a new wave of terrible pain overcame Thor. He was no stranger to pain, but these wounds—this _agony_—was something he never experienced before, and it only worsened with each further step he took. His breathing was ragged; just taking a breath scratched his lungs and throat, and his eyes burned.

"Thor—" Loki moved to come after Thor.

"_I told you to stay back_!"

Loki froze, his eyes wide with confusion and uneasiness. Thor breathed deeply, immediately regretting the harsh tone the moment it escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to ebb away, but it only came in stronger surges.

"Come back," Loki said. His voice was even, but there was the underlying quaver in his words. "It's hurting you."

"I will not give up just because of that," said Thor. "I am not so weak."

He lifted his foot (_how unbearable, how mind-numbingly unbearable_) to take another step and a scorching fire ate his bones. A traitorous groan escaped from him, and he pressed his hand against his mouth in attempts to squash the sound. He, the warrior son, the crown prince of Asgard who never failed a battle, was being crippled by a pathway.

He heard a rustle of the grass behind him and he turned around. Loki was making his way toward Thor, his mouth clamped shut to silence any cry of pain as he trudged forward. He was perhaps a hundred meters away from Thor, but Thor could tell the hurt was building up nonetheless.

"What are you doing?" Thor's voice sounded raw. "I told you to stay back."

Loki stopped in his steps, his eyes flashing with defiance. "Then you follow me back."

"I will force a way for us out of here if I have to," said Thor. "Do not try to drag me out of this."

"I'm trying to make you use common sense," Loki said, his tone biting.

"I have sense. You just don't think it is enough." Somewhere in his mind his conscience begged him to stop fighting, but the pain only made his temper all the more delicate.

"Stop."

"Don't give me orders."

Loki seemed to bristle in indignation. "Thor Odinson, you _listen to me_. You can't do this."

"Perhaps you can't, but I can." Pin was no longer bent on destroying Thor's body. It took the reins of his tongue and drove it down cliffs Thor would never come near if he had the choice. But those words rocketed out of his mouth before he had a chance to think.

"What is wrong with you?" Loki burst out.

"What is wrong with me? I am only trying to find a way to get the both of us out of here," said Thor. The inside of his throat burned as if the words were fire.

"This isn't the right way," said Loki. "It can't be. You'll destroy yourself this way."

Thor paid no heed to Loki's words. With a rush of adrenaline, he forced himself to run toward the light. Immediately his body was torn, seared, quartered, strangled, sliced, all for taking a step forward, and his mind screamed—begged—for him to stop and he couldn't breathe and he tried to keep running forward forward he was halfway there just further don't let pain stop him don't give in don't give up it hurts it hurts please stop stop STOP _STOP—_

He fell forward onto all fours, choking back dry sobs as his battered lungs gasped for breath. He could barely see as black dots spread through his vision. He couldn't think in words, only understanding the pounding in every inch of his body that hurt so unimaginably. How could he let this pain stop him from fighting on? How could he be so—?

He felt hands on his back; a sensation that did not hurt, and he welcomed it gladly until he realized what it meant. He looked up immediately to see Loki by his side, his face pained and dotted with sweat and his limbs shaking. He had run all the way from the beginning to reach Thor.

"Loki," Thor whispered.

"Stop this," said Loki. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Do not do this to yourself. It isn't worth it."

"I cannot fail," Thor said. He felt possessed, as if his own pride was using his tongue. It felt so easy to say that he will win this battle despite the torture that came with it. "Don't move further, Loki. You've spent yourself enough."

Loki coughed, his tormented lungs drowning in pain. He shook his head vigorously, and the brief wince on his face told Thor how even moving made Loki hurt tremendously. "Your stubbornness shall not be your downfall. Don't make your pride kill you like this."

"I will not die," said Thor through gritted teeth. "Please, step aside." Thor took in a deep breath and gathered himself onto his feet. "I am no slave to pain."

"No," said Loki. When Thor hooked Mjölner onto his belt and moved to go forward, Loki ran ahead several paces, his limbs jerking sharply as they were wracked with pain. "No. You shall not move further." He planted himself before Thor, holding up his shaking hands. His face was deathly pale from the pain, and Thor could only imagine what a sight he was.

"You'll only hurt yourself more, Loki," said Thor. He tried to raise his voice and found himself barely with breath. "Don't stop me. Go back."

"I will not leave you to torment yourself," said Loki. "This struggle is not for us to fight."

"I am not one to give up," said Thor. He forced himself to move forward toward Loki. Loki took several paces back. Thor could see the way Loki's eyes widened and his jaw tighten; the pain was growing worse.

"There are some battles you cannot beat," said Loki.

"I am a warrior," said Thor. His limbs were shaking but he cared not. "I will not give up just because my suffering grows."

"You will be _king_," said Loki, distraught. "And you must know when the costs are too great."

He lost his balance and he had to support himself against the leaf barrier. The way his arm stiffened and his fist clench made Thor understand that even the walls brought pain. Thor realized with a sinking terror that the more he moved forward, the more Loki would try to get ahead and stop him, only to hurt himself more. Was he causing his own brother's agony?

"Brother," said Loki. He sounded as if he could barely breathe. "Listen—know that you must learn to say—_enough_!"

Thor fell to his knees again, his head spinning horrendously. If only he understood. If only his pride did not feel wounded as he made a move back. If only he could find the strength in him to admit that he couldn't go on with this fight, that he had to let it go.

"Enough," he whispered. "Enough."

Shaking hands pulled him off the ground, and Thor found himself on his unsteady feet, looking into Loki's eyes still glazed with pain. Thor gave a slow, deep nod and they turned back, supporting each other as they trudged to where they began. The pain gradually receded with each step, though it left a numb tremble in their limbs that made them stumble in their steps. They were silent save for their ragged breathing that eased into normality as they drew closer to the beginning.

When they finally went back to the start, they collapsed onto the grass, drawing sweet and untainted breath. Thor closed his eyes, leaning against the hedges as he tried to recollect himself. Loki huddled in the corner, bathing in the cool and secretive shadow. Thor no longer felt pain, but he felt so, so drained.

"All my life," Thor said after a stretch of silence, "I thought I always had to stand my ground and fight." He lifted his tired blue eyes to Loki. "But now I am taught that there is a time to walk away."

Loki crawled toward Thor and squeezed his shoulder tightly. Thor offered a sad smile.

"But you knew this lesson already, didn't you?" Thor said quietly.

Loki said nothing, but he didn't need to.

"Oh, Loki," sighed Thor. "You can be so much stronger than I am."

The grip on Thor's shoulder stiffened. Loki drew back, as if frightened, or unsure.

"No," said Loki. "No. I am never stronger."

"Lies," Thor said with a shaky laugh. "You have the stronger mind. The stronger understanding and control."

"You are mistaken." Loki's voice was soft. "Foolishly mistaken."

"No, you are," said Thor, and those words that were wholly unexpected to be directed to Loki gave him a surge of strength. "I know you, Loki. More than you might wish to have shown me. I know how little you think of yourself because of your ability to fight and wield war. But you never recognize how much power there is in what you do have—how valuable and how great that is. You never see it." His voice lowered. "Why do you not see how you are a treasure of Asgard?"

Loki gave a small laugh. His eyes glimmered in the dark.

"I never wanted to be a treasure," he said. "I only ever wanted to be your equal."

Thor took a sharp intake of breath. How had he never known that Loki believed himself less than Thor? He couldn't imagine why he would think so. A wave of remorse washed over him when he thought of how his confidence bordered arrogance, and how he was constantly hailed as the golden crown prince of Asgard while Loki hid in the shadows. He returned the squeeze of the shoulder to Loki.

"You always are, Loki," said Thor. "If I ever made you feel otherwise, I am truly, truly sorry."

Loki let his hand fall from Thor's shoulder and he hid his smile as he bowed his head.

"Thank you," said Loki. He rose to his feet. "We should move on."

An escape from sentiment, Thor thought, and he couldn't help but smile grimly at this. He rose to his feet and moved to follow Loki down another path. He gave one last glance down the path that had tortured them. The light still winked at him, tauntingly, temptingly.

He turned away and sank deeper into the dark. When they were gone, the light flickered before disappearing.


	5. A Lesson On Sacrifice

**Thank you everyone so much who read my story and especially to those who have given me feedback! To my Guests/Anons whom I am unable to personally reply to their reviews, thank you bunches for taking the time to comment! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review; it encourages me quite a bit :3. **

* * *

"I can feel it coming back."

Thor gave a curious sidelong glance to Loki. "What coming back?"

"My magic," said Loki. He flexed his fingers. "I have enough energy to teleport again."

Thor opened his mouth before resolutely shaking his head. "We've gone so far, and still have no sign of our brethren from so long ago. We might as well see what this maze wants from us."

"So long as it is not our lives," Loki said.

"If it wanted our lives, it could have taken it already," said Thor. "Do you realize it's getting darker, though?"

Loki gave a small grunt of agreement. "I only hope we are not going deeper. If all goes unwell, we'll leave the mystery of this maze for some other unlucky fellow to figure out."

"Do you think there is a kingdom here?" said Thor. "If there is one, perhaps we'd do well and come to peaceful terms with them, so our list of enemies grows thin."

"I would think something exists outside of this maze, but I can hardly imagine why they would construct one in the first place," said Loki.

"Perhaps it is a test to prove that you are not an enemy entering the kingdom," said Thor.

"It's rather arrogant of them to think their enemies couldn't figure out riddles though, isn't it?" said Loki.

"Well, when it comes to having enemies, one would dearly hope so."

Loki snorted. Thor gave a playful grin and shrug before the mirth slid from his face when a tremor ran down his back.

"Do you hear that?" he said.

"What?" said Loki.

Thor stopped in his tracks, straining his ears to try to listen. He held his breath to clear his ears, searching for the sound that did not belong.

"Is it your imagination?" said Loki. "There's nothing else in here."

"Wait," said Thor.

But Loki seemed right. There was only the sound of Loki's soft breathing beside him, and the gentle rustle of leaves of the hedges. He shook his head and breathed again.

"I thought something was amiss," said Thor, continuing his pace. "It's probably the wind tampering with the hedges."

Thor was several paces ahead before he noticed that Loki was not following. He turned around and cocked his head curiously at Loki.

"What is wrong?" said Thor.

"There's no wind moving the leaves in here," said Loki. "There's nothing except us that would make sound."

Thor's heart skipped a beat. His eyes sought for the dark void behind them, and he swore that the hedges rippled even when no breeze came. It was too dark to feel safe, and too quiet to feel sane.

"We've lingered for too long," said Thor. "Let us move—quickly."

Loki cast a second glance behind them before moving forward with Thor. He carried a bright green flame in his hand to throw more light about them. Thor kept looking over his shoulders to make sure that nothing was following them.

"Something is following us," Loki said. "I can feel it. Whatever it is, it possesses great magic."

"Let us hope that is an exaggeration," Thor said under his breath.

The rippling of the leaves was pronounced now, as if a whirlwind was passing through and yet no feeling of wind brushed past Thor. He held Mjölner aloft, searching for the unwelcomed follower.

"Cast your light farther," said Thor. "I cannot see a thing."

Loki split his flames into many and let them float above their heads around them. Even with the newfound source of light Thor couldn't see any creature that could be following them, and yet the leaves of the hedges quaked as if they knew what was to come.

"It's nearby," Loki said.

"But I see nothing," said Thor.

Loki turned to watch behind them as well. His eyes darted toward the ruffling hedges that advanced toward them and he made a sharp intake of breath.

"It's in the hedges," he said. "Thor, look—"

Before Loki could finish, an enormous creature burst through the hedges, darting straight for them.

"Watch out!"

Immediately Thor and Loki threw themselves out of harm's way before the heavily fanged mouth could tear them apart. Thor rolled back onto his feet, Mjölner held at the ready as the creature pulled its entire self out of the hedges. His blood ran cold at the sight of its monstrous, scaled body slithering out of the hedges. Its scales were daunting, as if the entirety of the lindworm's body was covered in impenetrable shields. He could recognize the beast immediately; it made his blood run cold.

"It's a lindworm!" Thor said. "Loki, don't let it—"

The wingless dragon reared its venomous head before shooting itself toward Loki. Loki blocked the lindworm from touching him with a burst of powerful magic that sent the creature flying backwards, hissing in pain. But swiftly after it slammed against the ground from the attack, it was raging toward Loki once again with greater speed. Its tail whipped the flames until they evaporated, cloaking them in further dark.

Thor hurled Mjölner toward the lindworm before it could go to Loki; the stone hammer met its mark and crushed the long body against the wall. He recalled Mjölner and raced forward, slamming it on every inch of the lindworm he could reach. The lindworm writhed and coiled around Thor as if intending to choke him like a python.

"Aim for its head!" Loki said, pulling a knife from his belt and hurling it at the lindworm's eyes. "Else it could bite you!"

The lindworm let out a horrible screeching noise as it was blinded and retreated, releasing Thor from its bodily imprisonment. Thor had just enough time to regain his footing before rage powered the lindworm with all the more ferocity.

"We just spent-" Thor said in between flings of Mjölner. "How many hours-in this maze-learning that strength can't win-and one must walk away from fights-and now we have to _fight_?"

Loki only let out a laugh before aiming a knife toward the lindworm. It was a well-placed blow, sinking deep in the middle of the dragon's snout, sending it stumbling back and weakened with pain.

To Thor's horror, the lindworm seemed to pay no attention to him. All of its dangerous fury was directed to Loki with his spells and accurate daggers. Thor grabbed a hold of its great serpentine body and pulled to jerk it away from Loki. With Mjölner he pummeled its strong body.

"Fight me!" he said.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Loki conjuring up another blow, the electric blue light crackling within his fingertips. The lindworm turned its head toward Thor; he could practically see the venom drip from its daggers for fangs and he readied Mjölner to pitch it into the lindworm's face.

He loosened his grip by just a mite on the lindworm's body and it took the opportunity to whip him off of its tail, sending him crashing into the ceiling. Immediately it rushed toward Thor at breakneck speed, its deadly jaw agape—

He waited for the stab, the pain and the poison, but none of that came. Loki pushed Thor aside before Thor had any say in it, and a burst of energy pushed Thor back against the wall. The sound of thunderous explosion wracked the maze as the magic sent both Loki and the lindworm flying towards opposite direction, a splatter of blood plastering onto the leaves.

The lindworm shrieked in pain, half of its face and much of its body covered in a deep and repugnant burn. Thor wasted no time; he slammed Mjölner onto the earth. The force shattered the ground, sending it quaking and rippling until like creased cloth it piled high and strong between them and the lindworm.

"It will only buy us enough time," said Thor. He turned back to Loki. "Are you all right?"

Loki was breathing heavily, his face pale and dotted with sweat from the magical exertion. "Yes," Loki said immediately. "I'm fine."

"Then let us run. Come on!" Thor rushed forward, with Loki following in suit. Behind them he could still hear the howls of the lindworm as it slammed its scorched body against the earthy barrier to attack them. He had no idea where they were going, only that they had to get away, and fast.

"That was an amazing spell!" he shouted between breaths as they ran. "I would be dead if it were not for you. I am in your debt."

They cared not which path they took, so long as it brought them farther from the venomous dragon. Thor could hear Loki's tattered breathing behind him; he could only imagine how much energy the spell took from him.

"There!" Thor pointed. Just beyond their reach he could see the free air; the exit was down the path, a shining beacon of hope ahead. "We've made it, brother. We've finished. We—"

He turned around and felt all the blood drain from his face. Loki was clutching on the wall for support, his face several shades paler than usual. He was grasping at his chest with a trembling hand. He tried to take a step but fell onto his knees.

"_Loki_!" Thor was immediately at Loki's side, his arm supporting Loki's stiff shoulders. Loki's breathing was worryingly shallow, sucking for air but never getting enough. Thor pulled Loki's hand away from his chest and saw with horror a large puncture mark through Loki's armor, blood pooling out of it. He could almost see the tinge of venom in the sanguine that stained his brother.

"Turns out I can't keep all my lies," Loki said with a derisive chuckle. His voice was raspy and weak.

"It bit you," Thor whispered. His mind raced, knowing too well how fast lindworm venom worked. "Loki—we must find help. Fight it—fight the bane, I will help you from this."

"I will be all right," Loki said, swallowing hard. He closed his eyes and put a hand over his wound, and a dim blue light shone from between his fingers. Thor breathed a sigh of relief, confident in Loki's sorcery to draw out the venom, but the moment of peace immediately dissipated when he saw Loki grow paler and his hand shake, the light flickering before sapping away immediately. Loki slumped against the wall, pulling his hand away from his chest, his eyes taking in the sight of cursed blood.

"Damn," Loki muttered. "The venom's much more potent than anything before."

He pulled himself back onto his feet and tried to go on, but before he could go far he gave a sharp gasp before he collapsed in pain. Thor let out a cry and tried to carry Loki, but Loki resisted.

"Help me walk," said Loki. "If I must die, at least let it be on my feet."

"Don't say that," said Thor. He pulled Loki's arm over his shoulders and helped him to his feet, supporting him. Loki's feet were shaky and could barely hold his weight; he had to lean heavily on Thor. "Please...don't talk like that."

Loki gave a very soft laugh. "I have no plans on dying today, brother."

Thor gripped on Loki tightly, his mind both numb and screaming in fear. It was terrible enough when he saw the hallucination of Loki dying earlier in their venture; now to know that Loki was truly hurt was threatening to tear him apart.

Loki only made it five steps before crumpling to the ground. Thor caught him immediately and held Loki's wounded body with as much gentleness as his fear would let him.

"I'm sorry, Thor," Loki said in a strangled voice. His eyes were half-closed, eyelids heavy from the poison.

"No," said Thor. His words quivered when he realized that it was inevitable: the venom was killing Loki. He gathered Loki in his arms and rose to his feet. "No—I shan't lose you. Not now, not ever. Hold on, Loki. You must hold on."

Loki could not answer between his gasped breaths, his head resting against Thor's chest. His wound did not bleed oceans like it did in Thor's mirage, but it spread dangerously in a way that assured Thor that this was too real. He could feel the feverishness of the venom working through Loki's body (_Too quickly, too soon_!) and he hurried forward, the déjà vu as heavy as the truth inside of his heart.

"You must fight the poison, Loki!" Thor said as he ran. "Please! You must do everything to fight it—it is worth it, you are worth it. Do not give in!"

Loki was seized with the venom, his body stiffening from the burning pain. He gasped for breath, but air could not quench his choking lungs and his face grew too pale for life. His pulse was fluttering violently on his wrist draped around Thor's neck, and Thor could only think of how quickly the venom was spreading throughout Loki's fragile body.

The light opened up before him and for the first time in the long time Thor breathed the free and chilled air. The exit opened to a courtyard under the cloudy sky, lined with cypress and mulberry trees. At the very middle was a still pool lined with smooth, wide stones. A statue of a woman with closed fists guarded the waters; a lone form in the middle of the pool.

Thor searched wildly for some form of civilization, or an escape where Heimdall could see, but there was nothing but smooth grass and ash trees outside of the courtyard. He spun around, only to see that the maze he had just escaped from had been closed with a gate of hanging ivy. His heartbeat echoed in his ears—a sounding of confusion.

Loki gave a shattered breath before his breathing suddenly became something barely more than a tremble. His body that was once wracked with pain went limp in Thor's arms and Thor's heart nearly gave out with fear. He gently laid Loki down near the pool, cradling his head as his own eyes burned with terrified tears.

"Loki, please," Thor choked out. He pulled his cloak from his shoulders and pressed it against Loki's bleeding wound. "Hold on—do not leave me."

With much difficulty Loki lifted his eyes toward Thor's face. Loki's face was as white as the stone, as if he should be a statue like the very one frozen in the pool. His breathing grew weaker and weaker, and Thor could feel Loki become cold in his arms.

"Help!" Thor cried, searching for someone—anyone. "Help, someone, please! Heimdall, hear us! Anyone!"

Loki was whispering something, but his voice was so weak Thor could not hear. His eyelids were drooping, and the glaze of pain in his eyes was beginning to dull.

"No—Loki, please—"

Loki's eyes slid close and his head lifelessly lolled over Thor's hand. Thor screamed Loki's name, but words could not draw Loki back to him. Tears seared the corner of his eyes; he had finally healed the growing chasm between him and Loki before they broke entirely, and now his brother was dying. There were no healers around to take him, no healing stones to come to the rescue, no miracle in sight. There was nothing he could do. _There was nothing he could do._

"Brother, I am so alone without you," Thor said, his voice so strangled he could barely breathe, as if his own grief sought to end him. "I am here, I am here. Do not go where I cannot be with you. Please…"

"Thor Odinson," said a voice. "My dear Thor Odinson."

Thor looked up to the source of the sound and gasped. The statue that had stood lifeless and still at the heart of the pool was now before him, her etched face smiling sadly down on him. There were crinkles at the corner of her deep eyes, and yet she appeared ageless, unbound by time. Thor held Loki tighter to him and tried to back away.

"Who are you?" he breathed.

"I am Vör, my prince," she whispered, and gave a low bow.

He thought he had heard the name before, but he couldn't bring himself to ponder. "Help me," he choked out. "Please."

She lowered herself onto her knees, her marble gown spreading like foam across the barely rippling water. She ran a smooth, alabaster hand across Loki's white forehead. Thor stiffened; Loki was now so delicate he feared the stranger's touch would hurt him.

"The venom does not fail to do its work. I can feel Valhalla calling his spirit," she said. Her face was somber. "I know how to heal him."

"Then tell me how, and I shall do it," said Thor.

"It is not so simple," said Vör. "My prince…your heart has been tried so much, but this will yet be another task you must face."

"I will do anything," said Thor. "I will give up my own life if I must."

She closed her colorless eyes before opening them again to scrutinize Thor, and he realized how grave she looked. Fear coursed through Thor and he could not understand why.

"Not all sacrifices demand your own blood, my child," she said. She gestured to the water at her knees "The water in this pool has the power to bring back life or to heal. It has only the power to restore once, and for one decision."

Thor did not understand what she meant by this. He nodded fervently.

"Then I shall use it," said Thor. "Please, I beg that you let me heal my brother."

She held up a hand to silence him. She unclenched her other hand and Thor let himself peek. Seven golden buttons gleamed in her hands, and Thor immediately recognized them to bear the Asgard coat of arms. The pins that adorned Asgard's soldiers.

Somehow he understood. "The soldiers that were lost on Spøkelseheim," he said.

"I am giving you the chance to choose," said Vör. "The waters have the power for only one choice. Will you choose the life of your brother, or the chance to regain your soldiers and return them home?"

Thor opened his mouth, but no answer readily came from his lips. He felt as if his own insides froze, and his grip on Loki's prone form stiffened. Here was the chance that he had came for all along—the chance to save those lost soldiers, to bring back those so loyal to Asgard they gave up two millenniums for it. The chance to prove himself to be the king that Asgard needed, the king that cared for his people and honored those that served it, because he _did_ care—but he gazed down on Loki's face and a flood of emotions overwhelmed him, and his love for Loki was enough to crush him entirely.

_Sentiment_, he could hear Loki say. _I always said it would be your downfall._

Loki, or his people.

To be a brother, or to be a king.

Thor couldn't breathe.


	6. And We Rise

**Ehehe, last chapter, everyone! Thank you all so, so much for sticking to this story and seeing it to the end! Each and every one of you make me absolutely happy. Please review; I read all of them and appreciate them so much!**

* * *

Thor could feel Loki's life slipping away in his arms, and he panicked to think quickly. He hugged Loki to his chest as if to stem the flow of blood. He couldn't take his eyes off of the buttons in the statue's hand.

"How can you ask this of me?" said Thor. He turned his betrayed gaze to Vör. "You are the master of this maze, are you not? Why must you demand a price from me?"

Vör said nothing, but her eyes looked as if they would threaten tears if they were alive. Thor choked back a sob and pressed his forehead against Loki's. It was unnaturally cool against his skin. Was this why the guards deemed Loki the pawn, so he could be as a tool to test Thor? Furious indignation bubbled in Thor, but he realized he had no time for fury. His brother's life was slipping away like sand trickling between fingers.

"What happened to them?" Thor said. "The soldiers."

"They tried to brave this land," said Vör, "but fell to adversity they could not conquer."

His heart ached terribly. How he wished it was his own life on the line instead of others. He couldn't lose his brother. He couldn't bring himself to give his brother's life away. But how many of those buttons in her hand were someone's brother back in Asgard? Someone's love, someone's son or father? How many families would be overjoyed with his choice and be at peace after two thousand years? How many families would be heartbroken if he were to choose the other? He knew too well that no matter his choice, someone would lose a brother and a son, and the intensity of that truth tore him.

_A king should know when it is and is not worth it, _he could hear Loki say.

Loki giving him riddles throughout the maze just to help him. Loki's face lighting up from the flames of his own magic. Loki tricking Heimdall so Thor could go to the place he wanted. Loki watching Thor spar from over the top of the book he read. Loki's swift smile when he made Thor laugh. Loki growing, Loki laughing, Loki tricking, Loki living—

"Oh, Loki," Thor sobbed. He bent his head low over his brother. "Oh, brother, I'm so sorry."

Time was running out and each lost second was a drop of blood running down into the grass.

"I am no king of Asgard. Now now," Thor whispered. "I cannot be."

He lifted his wet eyes to Vör. "I care not if I have failed this test. I choose to save my brother. Please save him."

Vör lowered her head in consent and beckoned him to lay Loki into the pool. Thor tenderly laid Loki down into the shallow waters as Vör's hands supported him from beneath. A blossom of blood bloomed as Loki's chest sank into the water, billowing delicately like red gauze. Loki's face was still and sleeping, his black hair drifting as it skimmed the water. Thor held Loki's hand, urging himself to breathe freely. The process was slow, and he could not tell if Loki was healing, or if he would live. He was so weary, and he wished this all a dream.

Then, without warning, a miracle happened. The wound upon Loki's chest stitched up until no blood escaped it, and his breathing began to ease. Thor let out a long breath of relief and he tightened his grip on Loki's hand. Vör continued to cradle Loki in the water until his complexion grew healthier, albeit still unusually pale. Thor closed his eyes and brought Loki's hands to his lips, waiting, waiting.

Finally, Loki breathed—a soft inhale Thor almost missed, and the most relieving sound he ever heard. Vör signaled Thor to lift him from the water. Thor did so immediately, bending low to scoop Loki delicately out of the water. He was completely dry, to Thor's surprise, and the blood washed from his chest. Vör rose to her marble feet, her face pensive and ageless.

"He shall live, Thor Odinson," she said. "He is still weak, and in need of healing, but he shall live."

"Thank you," he whispered. He put his hand on Loki's forehead and sighed. "I have failed my people, but I know in my heart I love my brother more than Asgard. I know he does not believe so." His hand traced Loki's hollow cheek and rested on his shoulder. "But I cannot bear to lose him to anything."

"Your love knows no bound, Odinson," said Vör. She bent low and gently lifted his chin up to face her. "You were not born so you could only be a king. You are a brother, a friend, and were meant for so much love. Do not forget." She gave a deep nod to Loki. "For so long he did not believe what you have so nobly proven. Perhaps now he will understand the love you have for him, and be at peace."

Thor lifted Loki from the ground and stood up, holding him protectively. Loki was still unconscious, but alive—fully, beautifully, blessedly alive.

"Shall I help take you to your home on Asgard?" said Vör.

"Let me take the adornments back to my people," said Thor, "so I can return them to their families. It is the least I can do for them since…" He couldn't bring himself to say more. It pained him to understand how far he was from ready for the crown, but he could not find a shred of regret in him. His brother was alive; his other half was saved.

She shook her head. "There is no need."

Thor looked to where he thought she had placed them, only to find them gone—vanished into thin legend. He turned to her quizzically. She bowed to him.

"Do not be afraid to act on love," she said. "You are strong, and you are worthy, Thor Odinson."

She outstretched her open hands toward Thor. Bright light began to surround him and he brought Loki closer to himself as if to make sure nothing could try to take him away. The courtyard, the trees, and Vör faded as the light outshone them, shimmering until his own skin felt like they trembled on his bones. He closed his eyes, yearning for home, for rest.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the halls of his home back in Asgard. He looked down and took a breath of sweet relief to see Loki still with him, eyes closed and resting-so relieved he was that he felt he could stop and cry this very moment. Loki did not need to save his magic to take them home after all, and Thor hoped he would use it to heal soon. He moved toward Loki's bedchambers, making a mental note to find a healer soon after.

"Thor?"

Thor stopped in his tracks. Frigga had turned the corner to see her eldest son, battered and tired, and her youngest in his arms, unconscious. Her face drew immediately with worry and she hurried toward them.

"What has happened? Are you all right?" she said, her voice strained. Her mothering hands caressed Loki's face, checking for any wounds or ailments. "Oh, my child, my son," she whispered.

Thor gave her a soft smile. "Do not fret, Mother…he is all right. We are both all right now. Better." He shifted Loki gently in his arms; Loki stirred a little and Thor's heart relaxed. "You and Father…you shall hear of it. But Loki needs rest to heal." Thor closed his eyes. "He has saved the both of us greatly today."

Frigga nodded in silent understanding and quietly led her sons to Loki's chambers. There was much healing to do.

* * *

_All our work undone._

The Norns drifted around Vör, neither solid nor ghost as they danced in the wind. Vör paid little heed to them, instead watching with hungry eyes as the eldest son laid his brother to rest.

_The princes have learned and accepted what Asgard had ignored for so long._

_Isn't that ironic?_

_Now they've gone and bound up the rift that had yet to break. _

_Many, many changes in everyone's fate indeed._

She felt her heart lighten as the mother and father and son gathered around the bed, speaking softly about the trials and tribulations, and the understanding that dawned upon them. The Norns weaved as they spoke, as they danced, twining the new future.

_How daring it was of you, Vör._

_To create an entire world for the sake of these brothers. _

_To feed untruthful memories in the scholarly books and gatekeeper's mind to tempt them._

_Many lives will have to be spared now that this has happened._

_Mortals, Jotunn, and Asgardians._

_Do you think it was worth it?_

Vör did not answer. The mother and father—king and queen—kissed each of their sons before leaving them to peace and quiet, their hearts softened and their eyes still glistening. The Norn weaved and weaved, the future softer and brighter than it was before.

_My dear Vör,_

_Are you crying?_

"Forgive me, my Norn," said the goddess of wisdom, pressing a hand to her wet cheek. "It's just that I've wanted them to be saved for a long, long time."

* * *

When Loki finally woke up, he found Thor at his bedside, a chess set placed on the bedside table.

"Shall we?" said Thor.

Loki smiled. And the new thread of fate began.


End file.
